


Between worlds

by Aryblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Case Fic, Demisexual Harry Potter, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Slow Burn, alternative universe, obscurials
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryblack/pseuds/Aryblack
Summary: Con Londres sumido en un estado de pánico por un sanguinario licántropo, todo el mundo toma al Auror Draco Malfoy por loco. El tiempo quizá le dé la razón.





	Between worlds

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Sí, estoy subiendo otro WIP. Por favor, tenedme paciencia y dejad comentarios, que me dan la vida y las ganas de escribir.

CAPITULO 1

El Departamento de Aurores bullía como siempre lleno de miradas cansadas, sospechosos siendo o esperando ser interrogados, notas volando aquí y allá, y criminales de bajo estándar inmobilizados esperando con hastío el papeleo del caso para tomarles posteriormente las huellas digitales y mágicas y la fotografía de rigor.

Había una cierta tensión, un cansancio que se podía ver en los labios apretados de algunos agentes, en los ojos hundidos de otros. Diez aurores se apretujaban en la diminuta sala, orientados en torno a una pizarra llena de fotos y notas mientras seguían cada dato que Gawain Robards señalaba con gesto serio. Si miraba alrededor, lo único que veía eran caras serias, rostros pálidos, cansados. Algunos, incluso ansiosos. Algunos tenían hijos. Otros vivían por la zona.

Durante los últimos meses se habían estado produciendo ataques en el área de Londres. Primero algún caso aislado separado a lo largo de meses, después durante tres lunas llenas consecutivas. Áreas distintas, siempre dentro de una misma zona. De ocho víctimas, los supervivientes habían sido dos niños magos de cinco y ocho años y una nacida de muggles de siete. También había habido dos niños muggles que no habían sobrevivido y tres magos adultos muertos. Además se habían dado ataques en días alternativos cercanos a la luna llena que contaba con un par de decenas de heridos e infectados, apuntando a un comportamiento sádico, sanguinario y premeditado. Casi todos los ataques fuera de la luna llena se producían por la tarde alrededor de la hora en la que los niños salían de sus actividades extraescolares y volvían a casa, o que tenían cierta libertad para jugar mientras se preparaba la cena. Aquel perturbado estaba aprovechando las horas adicionales de oscuridad del incipiente invierno para atacar cada vez más temprano. El Ministerio de Magia ya se había puesto en contacto con el gobierno muggle y se estaba negociando el incrementar la seguridad en las calles a esas horas. La intención del criminal había sido la conversión, la infección, la propagación de esa maldición y necesitaban detenerle cuanto antes.

Aquella reunión sólo estaba siendo un repaso de lo sucedido. Habría luna llena aquella noche y ninguno la esperaba con ganas. Incluso los que no iban a estar de guardia parecían incómodos con la situación. Probablemente muchos esperarían cerca de la chimenea en caso de ser llamados de urgencia.

Robards seguía cubriendo la información conseguida hasta el momento. Habían registrado fábricas abandonadas, casas, habían paralizado líneas de metro -lo que había generado el descontento de los miles de muggles trajeados que viajaban a la parte financiera de la ciudad-. Habían buscado en cada rincón que se les había ocurrido.

\- ¿Y si buscamos otra vez en las líneas de metro? - preguntó Ellie Edgecombs, una novata con pelo corto de color pajizo que aún acunaba una taza de café para llevar comprada en uno de esas cafeterías muggles a precios desorbitados.  
\- ¿Está prestando atención? -intervino Robards, que había esperado alguna idea nueva- Ya miramos el mes pasado.  
\- Pero no se han mirado las paradas que están cerradas por obras. ¿O sí? Quiero decir, hay paradas que están cerradas al público. Y por la noche...  
\- A estas alturas, creo que alguien se habría dado cuenta de que hay algo pululando por las vías del metro -interrumpió Eoghan Crosby, con tono hosco-. O por Londres. Seguir centrando la mirada a la ciudad es una estupidez, está lleno de cámaras. Es más fácil que se esconda fuera, donde hay árboles, animales.  
\- Claro, porque hemos visto cientos de cabezas de ganado muertas en los últimos meses -espetó Ellie-, venga ya. Está claro que nuestro sujeto sabe moverse, que es capaz de no llamar la atención y que sabe muy bien dónde y cuándo atacar.  
\- ¿Qué hay del RNL? -preguntó una persona al fondo.

Se escuchó un fuerte resoplido.

\- Sí. Es obvio que un licántropo registrado va a arriesgarse a atacar a nadie. Crane. La poción Matalobos es ridículamente barata gracias al cambio de ley y el apoyo de San Mungo. Esto lo ha hecho un sádico, no alguien inscrito en el Registro Nacional de Licántropos – intervino otro con un acusado sarcasmo, arrastrando las palabras.  
\- Por supuesto, Malfoy -respondió el anterior mientras todos comenzaban a discutir e increpar en voz baja-. Y ahora vas a volver a decir que es Fenrir Greyback.

La risa de unos cuantos enfureció a Draco Malfoy, que apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada más. Harry lo miró de soslayo y durante un minuto sintió su mirada clavada en su nuca, pero se centró en la reunión.

\- Aseguraos de llevar vuestras ampollas encima en caso de ataque, y nunca vayáis solos en vuestras rondas. Lo más importante son áreas con colegios. La policía muggle va a estar centrada en los colegios muggles así que va a haber algo más de seguridad, pero no los dejéis solos. Sobre todo si es uno de los colegios donde los niños mágicos están censados.  
\- Jefe, pero también están todas las actividades extraescolares, ya sabe, dibujo, pintura...  
\- Mi hija va a taekwondo, pero hemos cambiado las horas para que vaya los fines de semana por la mañana -intervino una auror de pelo lacio en una esquina de la sala.  
\- Todas las familias mágicas con niños están al tanto de la situación, McKenzie, y se está valorando el informar a las familias con niños mágicos que aún no han entrado a Hogwarts para su mayor protección -aclaró Robards, frustrado. No era la primera vez que McKenzie hablaba de su nueva rutina, y no era la primera vez que se le daba aquella respuesta-. Pero de momento la ley es la ley y no podemos desvelar el secreto, aunque las familias muggles con niños mágicos que ya están escolarizados en Hogwarts están al tanto a través de El Profeta -continuó Robards, paseando la mirada por todos sus aurores. No había más que decir que no hubiera dicho ya-. Espero que esta noche todos estéis alerta y, en lo posible, no quiero tener que ir a ver vuestras feas caras a San Mungo. Descansad, y os veo a la noche.

Harry sonrió a Robards, que no devolvió el gesto, y después se giró hacia Ron, con quien tenía planeado ir a comer algo antes de dormir un poco. Iba a ser una noche larga.

\- Potter -escuchó. A pesar de tantos años y tantas cosas vividas, Harry apretó el gesto. Draco Malfoy no había sido un héroe de guerra, sino un vencido; y tras los juicios había sorprendido a todo el mundo al inscribirse en las listas de entrenamiento de aurores, donde, Harry tenía que admitirlo, había luchado con uñas y dientes y gracias a este mérito había entrado a formar parte del Departamento. Harry no le guardaba especial cariño, aunque sabía que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para cuidar de su familia. A pesar de todo, sin embargo, no confiaba en él. Se giró, sabiendo ya lo que iba a decir.  
\- Por favor, pídele a Robards que nos deje investigar en los antiguos miembros de las filas de Quien-Tú-Sabes, en los que habían sido licántropos. Sé que Lupin hizo una lista mientras trabajó para la Orden. Sé que esa lista está algún lado.  
\- No voy a pedir esa lista, Malfoy. Sabes bien que el pasado está en el pasado. Toda esa gente ha pasado página. Como tú -resopló con un profundo sarcasmo.

Malfoy agrió el rostro, entendiendo el tono.

\- Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, gracias. Y aplicando tu ejemplo, sabes bien que mi padre ganó su juicio tras la primera guerra argumentando que había estado bajo los efectos del Imperius. No necesito tus clases de historia.

Harry lo consideró durante un segundo, habiéndole tomado por sorpresa el que el otro auror se atreviera a hablar de aquello. La verdad es que había una urgencia en su voz, una desesperación, que lo inquietaba. La cara de Malfoy tenía un color malsano más allá de su palidez habitual.

\- ¿Qué sabes, Malfoy? -el otro resopló, con sarcasmo.  
\- ¿Saber? Saber no sé nada, Potter, pero me gustaría, si me dejan. Habla con Robards, pídele que nos deje investigar estos nombres. Si son inocentes, se verá, y si no lo son, pues mejor aún. He visto esta forma de actuar antes, Potter. Quiero nombres.  
\- Sigues pensando que es Greyback -respondió con tono burlón-. Por eso quieres los nombres, quieres localizarlo. Despierta. Greyback está muerto.  
\- Presuntamente. Nadie encontró su cuerpo.  
\- Se encontraron restos calcinados en la casa donde se escondía.  
\- ¿Y cómo de seguro estás de que no fue otra persona la que se encontró allí? No hubo forma de identificarlo. Ni siquiera el escuadrón de tecnología médica muggle forense pudo comparar la muestra con nadie. Y muy a mi pesar, he visto lo que hacen y son endiabladamente buenos, pero aun así ni siquiera tuvieron un positivo porque no había muestra anterior con que compararla. Me sé ese informe de memoria, Potter. Si digo que hay incongruencias, es que las hay.

Harry alzó una ceja y miró hacia atrás, casi esperando que Ron hubiera escuchado el elogio al escuadrón, pero la sala se encontraba ya vacía. Hermione se habría golpeado la cabeza del susto.

\- Y si tuvieras esa lista, ¿qué harías?  
\- ¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Torturar y desmembrar hasta conseguir una confesión? -a juzgar por su cara, parecía ser lo que Harry esperaba, y Draco se puso rojo de furia -. Seis años, Potter. La guerra terminó hace seis años y creo que demuestro todos los días cuáles son mis principios -rugió-. Mostraste más entereza aquella noche en la Sala de los Menesteres que en todo este tiempo. Saca la cara de tu propio culo. Te aseguro que todo huele mejor -escupió, y Harry vio el borde de su túnica volando tras la puerta antes de poder responder su insulto.

*

Aun después de cuatro años, la luz de media mañana que entraba por las ventanas de su casa le producían un completo estado de paz. El concepto de hogar era algo que, aún por aquel entonces, embargaba a Harry con una emoción a la que no podía ponerle nombre. A pesar de haber heredado Grimmauld Place, nunca se había sentido bienvenido. Demasiados malos recuerdos. El mismo Sirius había odiado aquellas cuatro paredes. Grimmauld Place era oscura, silenciosa, y había un vacío en ella que nunca podría llenar. Sin embargo, aquella casita en Godric's Hollow, donde antaño había estado la de sus padres, la suya propia, aquello era su casa. Tenía un jardín que se le infestaba de gnomos si no prestaba atención; habitaciones soleadas donde no habitaba ningún mal recuerdo, con espacio suficiente para crear una familia, y lo más importante: Ginny.

Al entrar con Ron siguiéndole los pasos, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su esposa sentada en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesilla del café y El Quisquilloso medio sostenido por su abultada barriga.  
\- Hermione ha prometido traer comida india para cenar -informó a los dos chicos mientras Harry se acercaba para darle un beso. Ron apartó la mirada un segundo para darles intimidad, y luego se sentó junto a su hermana, mirando silencioso su gran barriga de embarazada en una mezcla de maravilla y pánico. La primera vez que había visto al bebé dar una patada había palidecido tanto que todos pensaron que se iba a desmayar.  
\- ¿Vino Molly esta mañana?

Ginny asintió.

\- Vino, se quejó de lo desorganizado que está todo, y de las túnicas sucias, y de por qué no nos quedamos en la Madriguera hasta que nazca el niño.

Ron resopló.  
\- Sí, conmigo también se quejó porque nos estamos quedando aquí mientras pintan la casa -asintió Ron, con tono aburrido. Ginny rodó los ojos, sabía que en realidad se estaban quedando para que no estuviera sola todo el tiempo y por el licántropo suelto. Habían pintado la casa completa hacía casi dos semanas, pero Ron y Hemione seguían en la habitación de invitados.  
\- Después cocinó un bizcocho (que no vas a tocar), hizo la colada, se quejó un poco más, y se sentó un rato a tejer. Creo que es el quinto gorrito de la semana, y todavía estamos a miércoles.  
\- Tu madre encontraría la forma de hacer algo aun bajo un Petrificus -rió Harry, dejándose caer en el sillón con aire cansado y un vaso con zumo en la mano.  
\- Si tenéis que trabajar esta noche sería buena idea que os fuerais a dormir -informó ella, con un tono maternal que no les pasó desapercibido-. Yo ya comí, tengo lectura pendiente y en un par de horas Hermione estará de vuelta. Os despertaremos para cenar -prometió-. Si os quedáis tendré que daros conversación y no me apetece. Luna ha escrito, debe ser por lo menos un pergamino de un metro de largo, y quiero enterarme bien de lo que está pasando con ese Scamander. Estoy segura de que tendré que leerlo al menos cinco veces, porque está en Noruega ahora estudiando las salamandras de fuego de los fiordos y ya sabéis cómo es, creo que a veces me toma por su editora.

Ron no se hizo de rogar, levantándose mientras le daba una palmadita a su hermana en la rodilla y estirándose cuan largo era mientras bostezó con la boca completamente abierta.

\- Espero que Hermione traiga samosas de sobra -fue su único comentario antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba.

Harry miró a Ginny con cautela. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo no podía pasar demasiado tiempo en casa, y no le gustaba perderse todo lo relacionado con el bebé. Ginny decía que era muy aburrido una vez se pasaba la novedad, pero incluso así se sentía avergonzado. Esperaba que pudieran pararle los pies a ese hombre lobo de una vez por todas y tomarse unos merecidos días libres para no hacer más que sentarse junto a su esposa y mirar al techo mientras escuchaban la retransmisión del último partido de Quidditch en la radio. Ella le sonrió.

\- Vete, idiota. Tenéis que encontrar a ese bastardo esta noche -le dijo, empujándole con el pie, provocando que Harry refunfuñara, y le dio otra patadita que por fin lo hizo moverse.  
\- Está bien, me voy a dormir. Pero-  
\- Pero si rompo aguas o me pasa algo tan nimio como partirme una uña, te llamaré -Ginny rodó los ojos y Harry se inclinó para besarla en la nariz antes de dirigirse a la habitación.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la escalera.

\- Oye, Ginny. Si hubiera alguna pista, por remota que fuera, ¿la tomarías?  
\- Claro. ¿Eres tonto?  
\- Malfoy quiere la lista de licántropos que redactó el profesor Lupin. Quiere investigarlos.  
\- La que escribió mientras estaba de espía para la Orden... -murmuró ella. Harry asintió-. ¿Sigue pensando que es Greyback?  
\- Sí -Harry asintió, suspirando. Era una locura. Habían descubierto su escondrijo, se habían encontrado la casa reducida a escombros cuando llegaron. Fuego maligno. Habían encontrado los restos calcinados de un varón con los caninos muy desarrollados.  
\- Sabes, Bill a veces sigue teniendo pesadillas de la guerra. A veces se obsesiona con cosas raras, hechizos oscuros, cosas de aquel entonces. No digo que Malfoy sea un santo, pero quizá este caso se le haya ido de las manos. Puede que viera mucho más de lo que pudiera digerir con ese monstruo cerca.

Harry asintió, taciturno.

\- Me voy a dormir -balbuceó.  
\- ¡Que no te piquen las chinches! - canturreó Ginny desde el sofá.

*

Malfoy Manor seguía teniendo el aspecto de siempre. Los años tras la guerra le habían devuelto el esplendor de antaño, aunque Draco aún podía escuchar los gritos de todas aquellas personas que se habían capturado y torturado. Aquel ya no era su hogar, no soportaba estar entre aquellas paredes más de lo que podía suponer una visita. No entendía cómo su madre era capaz de vivir allí de forma continua.

Tampoco tenía mucha opción. Lucius Malfoy, o cualquier cosa relacionada con él, hacía que Narcissa fuera una persona non grata en cualquier círculo social. Incluso en sus antiguos círculos, por miedo a represalias y sospechas de afiliación, la gente la evitaba. Tras los juicios había tenido la suficiente suerte para sólo tener los derechos revocados de poseer o manipular una varita, y sobre ella pendía un hechizo Detector modificado para adultos. Si Narcissa Malfoy hacía magia, aunque fuera sin varita o no intencionada, tendría al Ministerio llamando a su puerta. Tras la guerra y sin otra opción, Narcissa vivía de su pequeña fortuna, recluída en su mansión, ocupando sus horas cuidando flores en el invernadero. La alternativa era el Beso del Dementor, y cualquier cosa era mejor que aquello.

Había tenido suerte. Haber ayudado a Harry Potter en un momento crucial había sido el empujón que la había librado de la desgracia. Salía a veces, sobre todo para ver a su hermana Andrómeda. Draco no oía mucho sobre ella de labios de su madre; sabía que se había casado con un hijo de muggles y la habían expulsado de la familia Black. Pero su madre no se dejaba ver demasiado y Draco no estaba muy seguro de qué hacía todo el día. Antaño siempre había estado ocupada en decenas de actividades sociales, ahora siempre estaba sentada en el salón, a veces leyendo un libro, a menudo simplemente mirando el fuego del hogar con rostro ausente.

Draco abrazó a su madre en silencio y ella depositó un beso en su mejilla. No hablaban mucho. La vida de Draco se basaba mayormente en su trabajo como Auror, y Narcissa no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su estilo de vida. Ella habría preferido que Draco se dedicara a algún tipo de negocio, que hubiera creado una empresa o cualquier cosa que no lo expusiera a un constante peligro.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Madre? -preguntó con un tono afectuoso. Ella no sonrió. Parecía aburrida.  
\- La hiedra se está secando, y si comienza a nevar antes de que prepare el invernadero se me van a morir la mitad de las plantas. Pixie es una manazas y no soporto verla en el jardín.

Draco suspiró, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

\- Astoria escribió para preguntar si podría venir de visita el fin de semana -comentó como si nada-. Una indirecta, obviamente, ya que espera verte aquí.  
\- Ya veremos -respondió él con tono lúgubre. Ante la mirada de reproche de su madre, agregó-. No he dicho que no, simplemente espero que todo vaya bien para que lo único de lo que tenga que preocuparme sea qué camisa elegir para la cena.  
\- Estás respondiendo sus cartas, ¿verdad? -preguntó Narcissa, con un atisbo de ansiedad en su voz.  
\- Sí, Madre. Las de ella y las de Daphne, que escribe haciendo preguntas obvias mientras finge que no me saca información para su hermana -sonrió. Ya conocía a Astoria y no era su primera cena juntos. Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien hablara del tema y decidieran atar el lazo. Era una buena chica, y sabía que su madre no aprobaba sus opiniones liberales sobre muchas cosas, pero a Draco le agradaba. Astoria era divertida, creativa y sarcástica. Más de una vez sus comentarios habían sido tan cáusticos que habían dejado a Draco sin saber qué decir, en un total estado de estupor.  
\- Hoy es luna llena -escuchó decir a Narcissa, y Draco se alejó para servirse un poco de brandy. Tenía que ir a descansar. Bebió a sorbos pequeños, en silencio, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Siempre le habían gustado las vistas. El verdor del campo, el susurro de las hojas de los árboles, el olor a tierra. Era lo único que echaba de menos de Malfoy Manor, y era lo único que su pequeño piso en el centro de Londres no tenía. Era el interior de Malfoy Manor, lo que Draco no extrañaba.

\- ¿Sabes si Padre conservó una lista de los licántropos durante la época de la guerra? De los días en los que el Señor Oscuro estaba reclutando.

Escuchó los pasos suaves de su madre caminando hacia la chimenea, y después se detuvieron. Sin mirarla, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, podía verla con los ojos fijos en las llamas del hogar, como si le estuvieran desvelando un secreto.

\- No estoy segura, tendría que mirarlo. Es por tu caso, ¿verdad? En El Profeta han confirmado que se trata de un licántropo, posiblemente el mismo en todos los ataques.

Draco asintió.

\- Si crees que puede ayudar, lo haré, pero preferiría que te mantuvieras al margen. Escuché algo feo en Gringotts el otro día. Reconocí a Rowan, ese hombrecillo del bigote horrible, le estaba hablando a ese auror del ojo vago.  
\- Matthew Fergusson.  
\- Como fuera, les oí decir que estabas perdiendo la cabeza. Sé que la guerra fue especialmente dura para ti, Draco, pero lo que Greyback hizo no fue tu culpa.

Draco depositó su vaso vacío en la mesilla más cercana.

\- Sólo busca esos papeles, por favor. Tengo que ir a casa a dormir -agregó rápidamente mientras se acercaba para besar a su madre en la mejilla y se marchó a través de la chimenea Floo sin decir nada más.

Nadie lo creía, pero él lo sabía. Draco conocía bien ese modus operandi, había visto una horrible familiaridad en las escenas, y era consciente de que la idea misma no podía ser real. Fenrir Greyback estaba muerto. Llevaba seis años muerto y él era consciente de ello, pero cada escena era como volver a la guerra, a cada cuerpo sin vida que encontraba en la mazmorra de Malfoy Manor. Aquel modo de hacer las cosas, aquel modo de hacer daño, era propio de alguien con un nivel de sadismo que Draco no había conocido en nadie más. Su instinto le decía que no se equivocaba, aunque en un rincón oscuro de su mente se preguntaba si efectivamente no se había vuelto loco. Quizá, para el regocijo de su madre, aquella sería su última misión, y se pasaría el resto de su vida tomando calmantes, sentadito en un despacho.

Suspiró mientras se quitó la ropa y la dejó sobre la silla sin más miramientos y se dejó caer en la cama.

*

Le despertó el rumor de la pared temblando. Era muy temprano aún, su despertador aún no había sonado, y se restregó los ojos con pereza mientras se estiraba soltando un quejido ahogado. Le dolía la cabeza, y gruñó suavemente mientras se masajeó las sienes levemente. Pepper se le acercó para olisquearle con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, y Harry le sonrió sin poder evitarlo justo antes de incorporarse.

Parpadeó dolorosamente ante la luz fluorescente del espejo del baño antes de abrir la puertecilla y sacar algo para el dolor de cabeza. Engulló una pastilla antes de beber directamente del grifo y después se lavó la cara. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente y se lo quitó de la cara de un manotazo.

Había visto aquella luz verde otra vez en su sueño, y después un castillo. Había sido otra de esas pesadillas en las que hacía daño a la gente. Su alter ego en aquel mundo onírico era alguien horrible, y Harry se sentía aliviado de que una persona así no existiera. Había sido el ejecutor de muchas torturas que lo despertaban temblando y con fuertes jaquecas. La última vez el reflejo le había devuelto una mirada de ojos rojos y se había asustado tanto que había reventado la tubería del lavabo.

Se acercó al sofá con los pies descalzos, notando por fin el frío del suelo y del ambiente. La calefacción se había vuelto a parar, y sinceramente esperaba que la razón fuera que la última recarga se hubiera agotado porque no tenía nada ahorrado para reparaciones. Antes de que terminara la semana, debía pedirle horas extras a la jefa, o podía despedirse de comer la semana siguiente. Pepper se acercó con una mirada suplicante y le puso las patas delanteras en la rodilla. Con una sonrisa, le acarició la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien. Dame un minuto y salimos a correr -prometió, tras lo que la pitbull, que parecía entenderle de veras, subió al sofá y se coló bajo el edredón para esperar a que su compañero estuviera listo. Harry sonrió mientras se giró al cajón más próximo y sacó la indumentaria necesaria: camiseta, una gruesa sudadera y unos pantalones viejos de chándal que no combinaban en absoluto. Nadie iba a juzgarle a las cinco de la mañana.

*

El sujeto se movía rápido, demasiado rápido para no tratarse de una criatura sobrenatural. Licántropo, sin duda alguna. Draco Malfoy dejó a su compañera atrás después de asegurarse de que no había sido mordida y se encontraba a cobijo, y echó a correr tras su objetivo. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado conjurar una escoba, estaba en medio del Londres muggle y, aun con la ayuda de un escuadrón de desmemoriadores, una artimaña de aquel calibre podía costarle su trabajo.

Dejó tras de sí el revuelo provocado por los coches de policía y la ambulancia que asistían a los heridos y los sanadores hacían su trabajo para tratar de salvar a los dos niños mellizos que habían sido mordidos. El grito de un tercer hermano, más pequeño, era el que había puesto a toda la calle en alerta. El ruido de las sirenas hacía que su cabeza retumbara dolorosamente. Se limpió la sangre del corte que tenía en la cabeza con la manga de la túnica y continuó su marcha. Aquel animal sabía cómo esconderse, cómo pasar desapercibido, y Draco esperaba capturarlo antes de que saliera a campo abierto. Casi deseaba que saliera a la carretera y fuera atropellado por uno de esos camiones de mercancía.

Persiguió al hombre lobo mientras trataba de paralizarlo con hechizos que fallaban, uno tras otro, mientras la lluvia helada de diciembre le calaba los huesos. El animal desapareció de repente en la estación de Ponders End pero retomó el rastro cuando escuchó un chapoteo lejano. El puente. Avistó a su objetivo más allá del agua, huyendo velozmente a cuatro patas. Draco masculló un insulto mientras recuperaba el aliento por un segundo y trató de paralizarlo nuevamente. No tenía mala puntería, pero aquel golpe en la cabeza aún lo tenía mareado. Había dejado de prestarle atención con la lluvia que le empapaba la cara. Draco se negó a rendirse y echó a apretó la marcha tras el animal nuevamente.

El hombre lobo atajó por el campo de golf aprovechando la arboleda para perder al auror que lo perseguía, pero desafortunadamente no lo consiguió. Draco vio a la criatura entrar en una pequeña caseta del campo de golf y lo siguió hasta allí, preparado para hechizarlo. Se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento, creó un escudo alrededor, se restregó la cara con la manga de la túnica mojada para apartar la sangre de su cara y abrió la puerta súbitamente.

Vacío. No había nadie, aparte de un par de estanterías con cajas, un par de palas y algunos palos de golf. Confuso y frustrado, Draco entró dentro de la caseta para examinarla, al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba para guarecerse un minuto de la lluvia. La puerta se cerró por inercia tras él con un quejido de los goznes apenas perceptible por el fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia en el tejado y su respiración agitada. Frente a él, en la pared de madera opuesta a la puerta, había un resquicio de luz. Draco tocó los listones de madera alrededor del pequeño orificio y la pared cedió suavemente, meciéndose hacia la izquierda. Una puerta secreta.

Blasfemando entre dientes, volvió salir corriendo.

Perseguir a un blanco sin saber dónde está el mismo dejó de tener sentido tras largos minutos de carrera. Draco intuía, por la zona donde se encontraba, que aquello podía ser el Bosque de Epping, y que había perdido al sospechoso, quien había escapado de sus dedos.

Sintiéndose derrotado, Draco se dirigió a la calle más cercana con la esperanza de ver unintento de ataque, de capturar a aquella bestia en el mejor momento. Estaba oscuro, pero la luz de las farolas era suficiente para no tener que mantener su varita encendida. A cien metros, cerca de lo que parecía una calle pequeña, escuchó un ruido súbito. Un contenedor de basura, asumió. A aquellas alturas ya no tenía nada que perder. Se acercó con un ligero trote y observó que aquella calle se encontraba a oscuras. Con un suave murmullo, conjuró un Lumos y se adentró despacio en aquel callejón sin salida lleno de pequeños garajes.

Una sombra corrió cerca de sus pies, saliendo de repente de su derecha, tan rápido que le hizo saltar hacia atrás y que se alejó con un furioso bufido. Un gato. Un maldito gato.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Girando sobre sus pasos, cabizbajo y desanimado, Draco paró en seco ante un rugido a escasos cuatro metros. El sonido le heló la sangre, y no le hizo falta dirigir el Lumos hacia la fuente de origen para verlo, pero aun así lo hizo. Era el hombre lobo más grande que hubiera visto jamás, lo seguía siendo. Draco sonrió, enfebrecido, sabiendo que había tenido razón. El lobo gruñó nuevamente descubriendo los largos y afilados dientes, avanzando lentamente, como si estuviera disfrutando cada segundo. Casi podía oírlo reír.

\- Greyback -asintió, con un gesto de reconocimiento, antes de ejecutar su hechizo-. ¡Diffindo!

La bestia esquivó la mayor parte de su hechizo al correr hacia él. Draco corrió hacia atrás a la vez que dirigía un hechizo explosivo hacia Greyback, que saltó sobre él. Rápidamente, Draco se agachó y encogió, esquivando al monstruo por escasos centímetros, y le lanzó otra maldición que le alcanzó de lleno.

El hombre lobo golpeó de lleno la puerta de un garaje, creando un horrible estruendo, y sacudió la cabeza, furioso, justo antes de saltar sobre él sin darle tiempo a Draco de crear un escudo.

Una ola de energía le lanzó por los aires a él y a Greyback, que volvió a golpear la puerta ya dañada del garaje, mucho más fuerte esta vez.

Antes de perder el sentido por el golpe, Draco alcanzó a ver aquella poderosa energía moviéndose en olas erráticas de sombra negra, y al fondo, recortada sobre la luz de la calle principal, una figura humana.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que hay alguna escena un poco confusa, pero es completamente a propósito. Todo tiene una explicación en esta viña del señor ;)


End file.
